Tire Trouble in Tennessee
by Yunaman
Summary: Naruto is a NASCAR racer in Tennessee and has nasty car sex with Sakura. WARNING:May get stupid at times. May contain disgusting scenes.


Tire Trouble in Tennessee

It was a dry and warm day in the sandy town of Vulva, Tennessee. Naruto was getting ready for yet another NASCAR race.  
>He was wearing a black leather jacket, combat boots, a golden leater belt with the Konoha symbol and baggy torn jeans.<p>

Suddenly his driving partner Sakura also in a leather jacket showed up.

''You ready for this race, Naruto?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.''

''If we just give our best, I'm sure we'll win.''

''Look what the Nine-Tailed fox dragged in town.'' Someone said.

It was Sasuke. Naruto's eternal rival. He was also a NASCAR racer. His partner was Rock Lee for some reason.

''!'' Naruto yelled.

''Can it, Naruto. We all know who's gonna win thid race race.''

''That would be us.'' Sakura said annoyed.

''We shall see.'' Rock Lee said quickly.

Suddenly a fatman in a suit and cowboy hat came out on stage. It was Baron von Texan the famous Konoha oil tycoon who sponsored the Nascar races in Tennessee. He announced that the race would start in a few minutes.  
>Everyone got ready and positioned themselves in their respective cars.<p>

There was a total of 8 racing cars in today's Nascar race. They were: Naruto and Sakura in number 16 the Hokage Exhaust, Sasuke and Rock Lee in the Uchiha van, Madara Uchiha and Kabuto in the Mystery Machine,  
>Kakashi and Gai-sensei in the Super Youth League Vehicle Wheeled Sharingan Kawaii Car, Sabrina the teenage witch and Salem in the Satanic Unicycle, Snoopy and Droopy in the Double O, Jeannie May Crawford and Caesar in the slave wagon and Batman and Robin in the Batmobile.<p>

This week's 1st prize was a whole 16 million Norwegean krones, 2nd prize was a fabulous new mixer and a sneak priview of the new chapter of Luna Lovegood and the Trip of Lust, 3rd prize was a dirty blanket and a ruber sandal.

All the cars were ready and waiting. Hinata walked onto the track in front of the cars with a handkerchief.

''Gentlemen and Ladies start your engines!'' The fat drunk and foul smelling oil tycoon said and burped, only to wash it down with draino liquid.

All the cars started raoring and purring. Smoke started comind out of some of the cars. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, microwave it and eat it. Everyone started yelling Hinata to start the race,  
>but she stood there like a retard on crack. The NASCAR racers even started to spit on her and swear.<p>

Suddenly, the Batmobile caught fire and exploded killing both batman and robin instantly. The batmobile engine had overloaded.  
>Just as the explosion happened Hinata dropped the handkerchief. The racers took this as the start signal and drove off through Hinata, slicing her arms off like butter and making her spin in a 780 degree angle.<p>

The race had begun. But who will win?

Naruto and Sakura were in 3rd place for now, but steadly increasing in speed. The Tenessee desert-steppe-forest was nearly empty save for the racers.

''Hey, Naruto the race won't be over for a while. Why don't we...get more comfortable.''

''But who's gonna drive?''

''Don't worry you'll drive and fuck.''

''Oh, Ok.'' Naruto sighed with relief.

Suddenly Sakura unbuckled his pants and started sucking his big ninja chakra filled dick. She gargled the smegma almost choking, but she didn't stop sucking it.

''Now it's time for a complete breakfast.'' Sakura said with a creepy grin.

She took out a piece of lard and started rubbing it against Naruto's uncut dick. The heat made the lard melt. She then cracked an egg and spilled it all over his dick. Shen then proceeded to swallow the yolk covered and oily. She sucked entire dick like a professional whore.

At this moment the car hit a rock with propelled Naruto into Sakura mouth almost choking her. He then spilled the nachos he had all over Sakura and came in her mouth. Nacho cheese, cum, lard and smegma started erupting from Sakura's nose. She then vomited a disgustingly brownish-green liquid. Jusy the smell could kill a skunk. But this whole mess aroused Naruto to no end.

He picked Sakura and placed her on his holder, eating her pussy out while driving the car.  
>Trully a responsible decision only an adult would do. He massaged her uterus with his longue tongue while gargling her sour pussy juices.<p>

''OH YES, NARUTO! KEEP GOING! I'M CUMMING!.'' Sakura yelled as the car killed wildlife and extincted whole species.

Naruto then kicked upwards releasing his rancid and smelly sock. It fell in Sakura's mouth.  
>She was so surprised and disgusted she swallowed all her vomit and it came out of her ass covering Naruto in gunk.<p>

''Oh, God. It's all over me.''

''Shut up and fuck me, you idiot.'' Sakura said quickly and shoved Naruto's nacho cheese incrusted dick into her tight snatch.

She then started violently to hump him until he went unconcious. She opened her mouth and started to gorge herself with Anchovy pizza, her ass whole widening at the prostect of her eating. She then poured coke and chocolate syrup into her mouth creating a disgust brown lather.

Suddenly the nine-taile fox took over Naruto's body. He was enrage and started savagly to fuck Sakura's pussy. He thrusted faster and faster, each thrust took only nano seconds to happen and set Sakura's pussy on fire. Naruto then started to make a rasengan. But this was no ordinary Rasengan. It was a Rasengan made out of... CUM!

He then proceeded to punch sakura with all of his strenght in the stomach with the rasengan, splatering cum and jelly all over the place. Sakura's stomach contracted making her vomit smegma and chunks.

''We're not done yet!'' Naruto said sadisticly and shoved a peanut butter, banana and bacon sandwich up he piehole.

''Nobhggb! Nahuj-jk! Stop bhgbb Naruto!''

But before more depravity could happen they caught up to the 1st and 2nd place racers. It was Sasuke with Rock Lee and Madara with Kabuto. Naruto crashed the car so hard into them it created a mini-nuke of half-digested greasy food, semen and pussy juice.

Several hours later Naruto awoke near the wreckage.

''Nooooooooooo! Sakura, Sasuke, Bushy Brows and the rest. What have I done? I didn't mean to.'' Naruto screamed with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly he was aproached by several men in red.

''Who are you?'' Naruto said bewildered.

''No one expects the spanish inquisition!''

And they decapitated him.

FIN


End file.
